Było sobie królestwo: Brzemię Musaphary
by Maera Fey
Summary: Zazu opowiada młodemu księciu Kopie o pierwszym władcy Lwiej Ziemi oraz o genezie królestwa. Historia luźno bazuje na wczesnych scenariuszach "Króla Lwa".
1. Preludium

**Preludium**

– Wow… – szepnął Kopa.

Ścianę jaskini pokrywały dziesiątki – a może i nawet setki – linii. Równe, wyryte głęboko i dokładnie, tak aby nie zatarł ich czas, rozgałęziały się, łączyły jedna z drugą, aż powstawał misterny wzór przypominający drzewo o niezliczonych konarach. Bo to było drzewo. Drzewo genealogiczne władców Lwiej Ziemi.

– I to wszystko moi przodkowie?

– Tak, książę – pośpieszył z wyjaśnieniami Zazu. – Co prawda, paniczu, nie wszyscy są twoimi _bezpośrednimi_ przodkami, znajdziesz tu również rodzeństwo oraz kuzynów twoich dziadków, pradziadków, a nawet pra-pradziadków, jednakże ze wszystkimi łączą cię więzy krwi i powinowactwa.

– Wow… – powtórzył lewek.

– Każda z linii symbolizuje innego członka rodziny królewskiej. Ta tutaj – Ptak wskazał dziobem jedną z odnóg znajdujących się na samym szczycie korony drzewa. – Została wyryta tuż po twoich narodzinach, książę. Jak widzisz, prowadzą do niej dwie połączone ze sobą linie. Pierwsza oznacza twoją matkę, szlachetną królową Nalę, natomiast druga – ojca, króla Simbę. Jeśli raczysz spojrzeć niżej, zobaczysz znaki symbolizujące twych dziadków: królową Sarabi oraz króla Mufasę. (Koniecznie zwróć uwagę na tę ciemną linię tu z boku. To właśnie niesławny król Skaza, oby jego duch do końca świata gnił w najgłębszych ciemnościach.) Jeszcze niżej znajdziesz innych władców: króla Ahadiego wraz ze swą piękną małżonką, królową Uru, Mohatu – sprawiedliwego monarchę, za życia kochanego przez wszystkich poddanych, po śmierci uhonorowanego najjaśniejszą gwiazdą na niebie, jego rodziców i… I tu właśnie dochodzimy do pierwszego władcy Lwiej Skały. Pierwszego lwa, który kiedykolwiek dotarł w te strony. Lwa prawego, wywodzącego się ze starożytnego królewskiego rodu. Lwa noszącego szlachetne, wywodzące się z prastarego języka imię…

– Joe. – Podczas, gdy dzioborożec i lwiątko zajęci byli rozmową, do jaskini niepostrzeżenie oraz bynajmniej nie po królewsku wślizgną się Simba.

– Tata! – pisnął uradowany książę. Dosłownie w podskokach podbiegł do ojca.

Tymczasem królewski majordomus zdążył dojść do siebie. Odchrząknął.

– Wasza wysokość raczy się mylić – powiedział. – Pierwszym spośród królów Lwiej Ziemi był Musaphara, a nie jakiś – Skrzywił się, jakby zobaczył cos nieprzyjemnego – Joe.

– Ależ nie! Nazywał się Joe i był najdzielniejszym lwem na świecie! – Król począł machać łapami i podskakiwać, walcząc z setkami niewidzialnych wrogów. Kopa zachichotał i dołączył do zabawy. – Pewnego dnia zupełnie sam stawił czoła klanowi hien. Całemu klanowi! A był ich co najmniej z tysiąc! Oczywiście, Joe wyszedł z tego bez choćby najmniejszego zadrapania. W końcu był najpotężniejszym wojownikiem, jakiego ta ziemia widziała. Raz nawet ryknął tak głośno, aż drzewa się poprzewracały.

Oczy lwiątka zrobiły się okrągłe jak spodki.

– N-naprawdę?

– Naprawdę. Sam mi o tym opowiedział, gdy przybył z gwiazd na ziemię, aby wykonać sekretną misję.

Pierworodny Simby od zawsze uwielbiał wszelakie historie, jednak ta zapowiadała się na wyjątkowo fascynującą. Rozsiadł się wygodnie i już miał poprosić ojca, ażeby kontynuował, lecz niestety przerwał im Zazu.

– Ekhm, proszę mi wybaczyć, jednakże tematem dzisiejszej lekcji ma być geneza naszego królestwa. Książę, twój ojciec swą wiedzą o historii najnowszej z pewnością zechce podzielić się nieco później. – Posłał władcy Lwiej Skały dziwne spojrzenie, jakby ten wciąż jeszcze był lwiątkiem. – Po tym, gdy porozmawiamy o wierzytelności niektórych źródeł historycznych. A teraz zaczynajmy. Tak więc, dawno, dawno temu…


	2. Rozdział I: Przyjaciele na zawsze

**Rozdział I: Przyjaciele na zawsze**

Na sawannie słońce świeciło raźno, chociaż jeszcze nie tak morderczo, jak podczas pory suchej. Poranne powietrze, świeże i czyste, zapewniało doskonałą widoczność. Niewielkie, najwyżej kilkumiesięczne lwiątko wczepiało się pazurkami w pień akacji. Mrużyło bursztynowe oczy, usiłując dostrzec jak najwięcej szczegółów ziem leżących w oddali.

– Musaphara? Co ty tam robisz?

Lewek z ociąganiem oderwał wzrok od horyzontu i spojrzał w dół, skąd dobiegało wołanie. Właściciel głosu okazał się młody źrebak zebry, o wciąż jeszcze po dziecięcemu błękitnych oczach i różowych chrapach. Jego długie, pająkowate nogi sprawiały wrażenie tak wiotkich, że wydawało się niemożliwością, aby były w stanie utrzymać ciężar zwierzęcia.

– Cześć, Lemuta – przywitało się lwiątko i zaraz powróciło do wpatrywania się w dal. – Jak myślisz, co jest tam, daleko za horyzontem?

– A bo ja wiem? Na pewno nic, czego nie byłoby tutaj. Naprawdę wdrapałeś się tak wysoko tylko po to, żeby zadawać głupie pytania?

– Kiedyś, gdy już wyrośnie mi grzywa, – ciągnął Musaphara rozmarzonym głosem – wybiorę się tam. Zwiedzę odległe krainy, spotkam dziwne zwierzęta, których nie ma tutaj, poznam nowe lwy… Myślisz, że inne lwie stada różnią się od mojego?

– Och, z pewnością – sarknął pasiasty źrebak. – W innych, porządnych stadach dobrze wychowane lwiątka, gdy kumple chcą się z nimi bawić, nie chowają się na drzewach. Wiesz co? – dodał, udając, że odchodzi. – Chyba pójdę do jednego z tych stad i tam poszukam sobie nowego najlepszego przyjaciela.

Lewek z trudem powstrzymywał uśmiech.

– Naprawdę zastąpiłbyś mnie jakimś obcym lwiątkiem? – spytał.

– Tak – odparła zebra z iście grobową powagą.

– Tak?

– Tak!

– Giń zdrajco! – Młody władca zwierząt zeskoczył z akacji wprost na miejsce, w którym siedział jego towarzysz. Jednak Lemuty już tam nie było.

– Ach! Pomocy! Goni mnie straszliwa bestia! – galopując, wykrzykiwał z trudem, niemal dławiąc się śmiechem.

– Nikt nie ucieknie straszliwej bestii! – odkrzyknął Musaphara i pobiegł za przyjacielem.

Dzieci ganiały się długo, aż wreszcie zmęczone, zatrzymały na skraju wielkiej kałuży, która chociaż teraz służyła za wodopój mniejszym zwierzętom, już za kilka miesięcy, wraz z nadejściem pory suchej, miała zniknąć.

– Lemuta? – zapytał kociak, gdy wreszcie udało mu się odzyskać oddech.

– Tak?

– Zawsze będziemy przyjaciółmi, prawda?

– Oczywiście – przytaknął źrebak. – Nic nigdy nas nie rozdzieli.

– I nigdy nie zastąpisz mnie nikim innym?

W błękitnych oczy konika nagle pojawiła się powaga dziwnie kontrastująca z jego młodym wiekiem.

– Musapharo, jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Nikt nigdy nie byłby w stanie cię zastąpić… – zebra na chwilę zawiesiła głos. – A ty? Zawsze pozostałbyś moim przyjacielem, nieważne co by się stało?

Lwiątko twierdząco skinęło głową, nie mogąc wykrztusić słowa.

– Nawet gdybym zrobił to? – powiedział pasiasty urwis, wpychając je do wodopoju.

Lewek zamiauczał rozpaczliwie i wyskoczył z kałuży, jak wystrzelony z procy. Z nastroszonym futrem ociekający wodą, prychający i otrzepujący się z obrzydzeniem, przypominał rozgniewanego spoconego jeżozwierza. Lemuta śmiał się tak gromko, aż ledwo trzymał się na nogach. Musaphara wykorzystał to, aby się zrewanżować. Wepchnął żartownisia do wody dokładnie tak samo, jak wcześniej sam został wepchnięty. Zaskoczony wyraz pyszczka zebry był bezcenny.

Przyjaciele przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu, aż w końcu obaj wy buchnęli donośnym śmiechem.

Jednak nagle coś kazało im zamilknąć. Wokół panowała nienaturalna cisza; nawet ptaki przestały śpiewać, a świerszcze cykać .

To lwice ze stada Musaphary ruszyły na polowanie. Wysmukłe, płowe kształty kryjąc się w trawie, skradały się w kierunku stada zebr. Jako że wszystkie zwierzęta sprawiały wrażenie zdrowych i w sile wieku, łowczynie na swój cel wybrały klaczkę nieco mniejszą od pozostałych. Szybko otoczyły ofiarę, oddzielając ją od stada.

– Mama… – szepnął Lemuta.– Nie…

Cały dygotał, a jego źrenice ze strachu tak bardzo się rozszerzyły, że oczy sprawiały rażenie jednolicie czarnych. Musaphara, równie przerażony jak jego przyjaciel, z zapartym tchem śledził lwice.

A te były coraz bliżej; od matki źrebaka dzieliła je odległość porządnego susa. Marichika – mama Musaphary – skoczyła.

Niespodziewanie zmienił się kierunek wiatru. Zaalarmowana obcym zapachem klacz poruszyła się niespokojnie. To wystarczyło, aby atak chybił… dosłownie o włos.

Spłoszona zebra ruszyła pędem przed siebie. Jedna z doświadczonych łowczyń próbowała ją zatrzymać; skoczyła ku szyi ofiary. Na ten sam pomysł wpadła młoda lwiczka, dla której było to pierwsze polowanie w grupie.

Gruch! Lwice zderzyły się ze sobą i, nieco potłuczone, wylądowały na ziemi. Reszta zespołu jeszcze przez chwilę ścigała zwierzynę, jednak bez większego przekonania.

Mama Lemuty była bezpieczna.

Musaphara westchnął z wyraźną ulgą, po czym spojrzał na przyjaciela. Źrebak zachowywał się zdecydowanie dziwnie. Wpatrując się w lewka szeroko rozwartymi oczami, wyszedł z wody i zaczął powoli się wycofywać. Jeden krok do tyłu i drugi, i następny…

– Hej, co jest? – zapytało lwiątko. – Znów chcesz się bawić w berka? – Skoczyło do przodu, jakby chcąc rozpocząć zabawę.

Lemuta uciekł z krzykiem, galopując ile sił w chudych nogach.

Wstrząśnięty Musaphara nic nierozumiejącym spojrzeniem wpatrywał się w malejącą sylwetkę przyjaciela.


End file.
